Passing the Torch
by Pie 555
Summary: Many years have passed since Majin Buu and the World Martial Arts Tournament has arrived again. Trunks is an adult and Vegeta has finally surpassed Goku. At the final match, its Trunks versus Vegeta. The younger Saiyan is ready to prove himself to his father, and he Can. Not. Lose.


_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Song- Next Generation of Great (Jason Jordan WWE Theme Song)**_

* * *

''EVERYONE WELCOME VEGETA AND HIS SON TRUNKS BRIEFS TO THE SECOND MATCH OF THE SEMI-FINAL'S!" The middle aged Announcer shouted from his Mic. The Crowd Roared with Cheer's as the two men walked down to the ring.

Vegeta wore his signature spandex suit, boots and gloves while his now 16 year old son wore his green fighting Gi that he had worn as a little boy. The two didnt speak to each other at all. They entered the ring and turned away from each other as they went to the other side of the ring. Turning back around the two of them faced each other. They both took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, calming their minds and preparing themselves. This fight would be fought in their base form's. The winner would be decided by who had the better skill's.

Seeing as neither men had any words to say to each other the Announcer stepped off the plat form. ''THE SECOND MATCH OF THE SEMI FINAL'S STARTS...NOW!" He screamed lowering his hand in a chop.

Muscle's tensed and the men flew at each other. Vegeta shooting a fist at his son's head while Trunks shot out with a left leg strike. At the last moment they both doged each other's attacks. Vegeta and Trunks stopped instantly, their back's to each other. The wind shifted and the two spun their hands locking with each other in a sonic boom. Trunks grit his teeth as he pushed against his father. Vegeta doing the same. The pressure in the air increased as the force of their pushes increased, yet neither moved.

Yanking his son forward with one hand Vegeta went to punch the boy. Trunks spun past it only for his father to slap him across the face, the sound wave pushed back the crowd as they gasped at the disrespect. ''What Boy! Are you going to cry!'' Vegeta shouted snarling.

Trunks head snapped to the side, he hissed as blood dripped from his split lip and the red mark appearing on his face. He locked eyes with his father. Then, his form disappeared in an afterimage.

Before Vegeta could react a knee was lodged in his spine. Grunting Vegeta spun around going for another slap only to be slapped back. The same affect happened to him, a mark appearing on his cheek as blood dripped from his split lip.

''I told you dad. Its time for Old Yeller to be taken out back.'' Trunks said coldly as he pointed his finger like a gun to his dad's head. Purple Energy began to gather at the end of it turning into a sparking ball. Before he could fire his father dropped to a knee and landed an uppercut which made Trunks fire the blast upwards.

Vegeta's fist impacted deep into his son's chest, left's and right's into the kidney's and spleen. Trunks gathered his wits against the painful blows to his chest and dodged a right hook from his father which was aimed for his head only for his father to super kick him in the chin. He flew away and landed on his back before skidding further to his side of the ring.

With his ears ringing and a bruise forming on his chin he cracked open his eyes only to see a yellow Ki blast being shot towards him. He flipped backwards to his feet letting the blast hit the ring, breaking a part of it. Jumping up and out of the smoke Trunks was caught off guard with a furry of punches and kicks that his father gave him without remorse as they floated in the air. Many of them broke his guard and impacted his flesh. ''IM NOT FINISHED HERE BRAT!" Vegeta howled angrily as he swung his son around by his foot around and around and shot him down to the center of the ring where his son's body destroyed the concrete and sat in the debris.

Vegeta huffed and crossed his arms unimpressed as the count began.

''ONE!...TWO!...THRE- OH NO WAIT TRUNKS IS UP!" The announcer shouted loudly as Trunks stood to his feet.

Trunks shook the dust off of him, his breath a bit labored. ''Done warming up father? Or is this all you got?'' He asked cockily. The two Glared at each other before they disappeared. The people were unable to see anything but heard the explosion's that rocked the earth whenever the two men blocked each other's strikes.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Trunks screamed loudly as his purple energy shook the arena, his power increasing. His blows speed up and landed against his father, injuring the man with punches able to Knock down the Twin Tower's. As Vegeta was punched away Trunks gathered energy in his palms and machined gunned Ki Blasts at his father. They exploded against the Full Blooded Saiyan. After two minutes Trunks stopped, sweat dripping from his brow as he panted heavily. The smoke hiding whatever there was left.

Within a cloud was an animistic roar. Vegeta's energy pushing the smoke away showing off his torn suit, blood, scratches and scuffs marred his body. His Energy turned visible as it surrounded him with purple fire. ''I WILL NOT BE BESTED BY AN INSOLENT CHILD! I DISALLOW IT!"

Trunks flinched in shock at the power his father's base form could generate. He didnt have a chance to blink when Fists and Kicks filled with Ki exploded against his body. Trunks couldn't put up any block as his father ravaged his body, his clothing tearing, bones being fractured and cuts bleed all over his body by the time his father was done.

''TAKE THIS! BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta screamed shooting the blast into his son's stomach rocketing the boy down into the arena where it exploded in a flash of light.

When the light died down The ring was in ruin, Trunks buried under rubble, blood escaping his mouth with heavy coughs. His body was torn and aching in pain.

Vegeta crossed his arms and huffed as he dropped to the ground.

''ONE!...TWO!...THREE!...FOUR!...''

Vegeta stood over his son's body with a smirk. ''So you have some fight still in you.'' He commented as his son stirred awake. He leaned down and grabbed his son by his hair and pulled him up to his feet. A other hand at his son's chest, another big bang attack forming. ''Perish Weakling, and suffer- W-WHAT?!" Vegeta's eyes widened as his son buried a fist in his chest. He threw up blood, his attack dying down. A flurry of attacks and blows punished his body.

Trunks eyes burned with flurry. ''GALICK FURRY!" He roared, a yellow and Purple Fire enveloped his father shooting him away and digging him into the concrete. He stopped the attack and nearly fell from exhaustion. ''Its...over...'' Trunks muttered as the count came.

''ONE!...TWO!...THREE!...FOUR!...FIVE!...SIX!...SEVEN!...WAIT NO! Vegeta is getting back up!'' The announcer roared. The crowed roared

Vegeta pulled himself from the rubble, bloody and damaged. His top was gone, the rest stuck around his waist and lower. He forced himself up. ''Fight...Me...'' Vegeta growled out raising his fists.

Trunks was watching shocked at the will power his father was showing. ''H-How...you cant be standing after that!'' He shouted. Trunks coughed and spit up some blood. His body flared with pain. He couldn't do anything much more after this. His eyes caught with his father's. ''Fine.'' Trunks said as he put his hands together. Energy forming in his hands.

Vegeta did the same, taking the same stance as his son. ''Galick...'' The both panted out. The energy growing fiercer and more deadly.

''Gun...''

The world stopped for a moment.

"FIRE!" Father and son shouted fiercely the two attacks named after the Saiyan God Of War rushed forward before clashing together. The two pushed against each other, both unrelenting. Neither moving.

Trunks and Vegeta grunted down and pushed everything out. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" In the center, the blast exploded, completely destroying the ring. Thankfully with the help of the other Z-fighter's back stage, the blast was contained in the ring area so the planet busting explosion didnt kill everyone in the stands. Trunks at the last second, put him an energy shield to protect him, even if only a little

As the white light went away it showed them both battered and broken on the grass outside the arena.

The announcer rubbed his eyes furiously to re-gain is vision. ''WOW WHAT A SPECTRAL ATTACK!" Gaining back his vision he saw in shock that it was both a ring out. ''ITS CONFIRMED! ITS A DRA-''

''Wait!'' Vegeta shouted coughing furiously. He pushed himself up as so did his son. Looking across the field he saw the sign's of an energy shield going down, a less damaged Trunks struggling to get up. All eyes were on him. ''I forfeit.'' Vegeta said sternly with a smirk.

Trunks froze and looked up. His mouth not working. His...his dad just gave up? ''B-but d-dad...''

Vegeta shook his head as he got up on two feet, though just barely. He limped over to his son.

The announcer blinked and looked shocked. Shaking his head he rose up his hand. ''THE WINNER BY FORFEIT! TRUNKS BRIEFS!" The crowd roared happily. Trunks looked shocked as his father helped him up. ''But...why dad.'' He asked, his knee's weak.

Vegeta snorted and grabbed his son's hand. ''You deserve it.'' He said. Facing the crowd he raised his son's hand up. Fireworks shot off into the air celebrating the final semi-final's fight. ''Just because you have the torch now brat, doesn't mean that im going to let you off free if you end up losing against Goten in the final's, I'l whip your ass no matter your age.'' Vegeta said smirking as the people cheered around them.

Trunks eyes watered and he smiled. ''I wont let you down, I swear.'' He said as he hugged his father.

* * *

 **Okay, I know it sucked. But I had the Idea. Lololol.**


End file.
